


Crop top

by unmeiboy



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikaido and Senga get themselves an AKB girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crop top

“You don't have to, you know, if you feel like you don't want to then just say no, okay?” Senga is looking serious, he is serious, because he wouldn't ever want to force her into anything.  
“I know, I know,” Kawaei smiles, “I told you I was up for it, didn't I?”  
“He's just being careful,” Nikaido comments, looking more at him despite talking to Kawaei.

 

Nikaido pulls off Senga's shirt before he gently pushes him down onto his back, lips meeting in a slow, familiar kiss, and it's easy for Kawaei to see that this is something they've been doing more often than they had made it sound like. A hand along his side and Senga's legs are falling open almost as if on instinct. Nikaido settles between them just as naturally, and she feels a bit like she's watching something very private, something she isn't supposed to be a part of. Just then, they break the kiss and Nikaido ducks lower, to the nape of Senga's neck, and Senga in turn makes eye contact with Kawaei. He winks at her, and she follows the movement of his hand, first pushing Nikaido's shirt up a tiny bit (which makes him straighten up and pull it off himself), then slides just the tips of his fingers inside his pants, tickling him just under the hem of them. It has him moving against the touch, but not much, just enough for Kawaei to notice, and definitely enough for Senga, who stops teasing to get his pants open instead. He slides one hand into them to rub Nikaido slowly, and as he does, Nikaido's lips are on his again.

It's as if they have entirely forgotten Kawaei is there, all up in their own little world, but just watching isn't that bad either, she supposes. They were pretty handsome to begin with (she had never understood why they were called Busaiku), and together like this they're hot, hot enough to have her body tingling. One of her hands unconsciously moves up her thigh, nerves reacting to her own touch, but she stops where the skirt begins because right then, the boys stop kissing and Senga's eyes meet hers again. He's motioning for her to come to his side, and when she does he pulls her into a surprisingly soft kiss, slow and experimental, and she returns it, pushing any hesitation aside. It's new, but it's not awkward, and it's good enough for her to notice neither Nikaido moving beside them nor Senga moving just the slightest as well. But she does notice when the hand making its up her top stills for a second, followed by Senga breathing in sharply only millimetres from her lips. It's not difficult to figure out what is happening, but she glances down his body anyway, and sees Nikaido between his legs, mouth around his cock. Her cheeks heat up, blood rushing through her body, and her eyes would have lingered unless Senga had gone back to kissing her, less soft now, but not forceful. If anything, it's almost a little needy, his mouth opening against hers and their tongues meet, hot and slick against each other.

The next thing she knows, she's the one on her back and he's leaning over her, their lips still connected. She hears Nikaido snap the hem of Senga's boxers against his skin after pulling them back up on him, his suppressed laugh as Senga twitches at the sting of it. Her top is pushed up enough to expose her stomach, one of his hands is at her waist, not making any efforts to move from there until he pulls back from the kiss, and it moves further up. Kawaei opens her eyes just in time to catch Nikaido stepping out of his jeans next to the bed, and he's up next to her just a moment later, helping Senga pull her top off before he leans in to kiss her in his stead. It feels as though Senga is watching them, because there's neither movement nor sound around them for a few seconds, but then his lips are on her stomach, and her muscles tense momentarily in surprise at the contact. A fleeting touch to the inside of her thigh, just enough to send tiny tingles through her body, but it's gone as fast as it came as Senga feels for the zipper of her skirt, and she lifts her hips to help him slide it down her legs once it's open. He's at her immediately, rubbing her through her underwear, a very gentle touch in contrast to how his mouth attaches to the skin at her waist. It's her turn to gasp, Nikaido's hands travelling downwards as she does, but he doesn't stop kissing her, so it's up to her to break it.  
“No marks where they can see,” she breathes, and Nikaido reacts before Senga does.  
“Shit,” he swats Senga over the head, “she wears crop tops at work, damn it.” So he mumbles a “sorry” before he moves lower down, to her hipbone which he assumes is covered by the outfits (and none of them remember that she also does swimwear shoots). Nikaido's lips meet hers the same second Senga bites down on her, and the mix of gentleness and pain gives off a strange feeling, one she had never felt before. She can't say she isn't enjoying it, it is just unfamiliar. And after all, it's not like Senga is breaking skin, he's just leaving a dark mark, but she has never been marked like that before either.

When Nikaido's arms sneak around Kawaei she lifts her back off the mattress to give him more space to unclasp her bra, which he without any second thoughts whatsoever drops next to the bed before taking one of her hands, unceremoniously pushing it towards his crotch. It's easy to distinguish his hard cock through his boxers even before she reaches it, and it twitches when she does, followed by a barely audible moan against her lips. In turn, he's caressing one of her breasts, playing with the nipple, while Senga is working on getting the rest of her underwear off. When they too have been dropped off the side of the bed he starts at her thighs, stroking so lightly it's barely even a touch, gradually moving up until her legs are parting on their own. Nikaido doesn't need to look to know when Senga touches her directly, as she twitches involuntarily and her hand stops jerking him entirely for a moment. Her little noises are hot, though, and listening to them makes him impatient to be touched. Rocking his hips into her hand gets her going again, but she's distracted, and when he glances down he finds that Senga's already got a finger inside her, and he's inserting the second while Nikaido is watching. He gives up on kissing her (because they're mostly just breathing against each other anyway) and instead goes for her ear, lips brushing the skin just beneath it as he whispers.  
"Look at him." She does, and finds Senga looking back at her, hand moving at a steady pace, and if her face wasn't already so flushed with arousal she would have blushed at the sight. Instead her hand pauses again, squeezing him tightly this time, and Nikaido groans deeply into her hair. "Kento, switch." She whines a little when he pulls his fingers out, but the boys start moving around her, and soon she finds herself half sitting, back against Senga's chest, his legs on each side of her, and Nikaido is between her spread legs, rubbing her with his thumb as he sucks on one of her nipples. Senga has a hand on her other breast, twisting the nipple gently, guides her head back to lean against his shoulder with his free hand. Then there's two long fingers easily sliding inside her, and she tries to not moan too loudly when they brush a spot inside her that has her hips buck into the touch. Nikaido isn't trying to locate it, though, he's just teasing, and it seems like Senga is aware of what he's doing even though he can't see most of it and certainly not feel it - but she feels him grow harder against the small of her back anyway.

Perhaps it's the sounds they're making that get him so hot, Kawaei's quiet moans next to him and the wet movements of Nikaido's fingers inside her, but no matter what it is, Senga's nerves are on fire and wherever Kawaei's skin touches his, whenever she moves in his arms it's as though sparks run through his body straight to his groin. He can't even see where everything's happening, just the top of Nikaido's head as he switches to the opposite nipple, letting his tongue swipe along Senga's fingertips until they let go, and he puts his other hand on the breast Nikaido left, finds the pink bud still moist and stiff. He pinches it softly, but quickly goes for squeezing her breast instead, and he loves how it fits in his hand. His lips find their way to her throat, slightly exposed as she's leaning backwards, and he sucks lightly this time, enough that it'll leave a red mark but not so much that it'll still be visible the following morning. Senga feels her breath hitch before he hears it, the way she rubs against him when she squirms a little has him moaning himself, and he looks down to find Nikaido no longer blocking the view of most of her body. He has leaned down further, head right between her legs but fingers still moving inside her, judging by the flexing of his arm as he moves it. Kawaei is almost whining next to him, and he rubs his cock against her as discretely as he can; he knows how good Nikaido's fingers feel, how good she must be feeling, and as if she's reading his mind she turns her head for an open-mouthed kiss, all tongue and lustful desperation.

As her thighs start trembling Nikaido works faster with both hand and tongue, but he still listens to what Senga is doing to her - there is the unmistakable sound of lips on lips, until it breaks and he speaks to her.  
"Do you want to come like this?" His voice is low and husky, probably right by her ear exactly the way Nikaido likes it - just the thought of it has his cock twitching. He assumes Senga too must have noticed the way Kawaei is almost shaking from pleasure, and is asking to find out her preference as well as to make her say it. But there is no reply, nothing for him to listen to, only a strong hand in his hair that pulls him away. Nikaido locks eyes with her as he licks his own lips, the taste of her strong on them, but despite being interrupted he keeps his fingers where they are, only inserts a third digit.  
"How do you want to come, then?" Senga asks, close enough to her that his lips brush her cheek as he speaks, and Nikaido figures she must have shaken her head as a response to the previous question.  
"With you inside," she breathes, seeming less embarrassed about telling them than they had both expected her to be.  
"Which one of us?" A mean question, he knows it, but he asks anyway, smirking as he does so. She's lucky she doesn't need to answer - Nikaido is already out of his underwear and looks ready to go even before she really realizes his fingers left her body, having been preoccupied with Senga's words and the tickling on her cheek that came with them.

Suddenly Senga is gone from behind her, but she just leans back on her elbows and watches Nikaido touch himself, his eyes following Senga's movements until he's up right next to him, two square packages in his hand. The way Nikaido without a word crashes their lips together the moment Senga's hand replaces his on his cock, how Senga returns the kiss with the same passion almost has her breathless - they look like they were made to be together, like they know the other's intentions before he moves. Kawaei could get off to them, she doesn't doubt it, sneaks a hand between her legs to touch herself, but they break away quick enough for Nikaido to catch her watching, and his dark gaze does more to her than her own fingers. It's Senga rolling the condom onto him before he gets off the bed as Nikaido moves back in between her legs, has her down on her back as he lines himself up. He doesn't give the final push, though, not until he leans down to press his lips to hers, surprisingly gentle. It's kind of sweet, almost enough for her to feel the fluttering of butterflies in her chest, but then he goes inside her and they moan in unison. Within his first slow, testing thrusts he straightens up, and then the bed dips under the weight of Senga, now entirely undressed as well, and he settles on his side next to them, head fairly close to Kawaei's. In the corner of her eye she notices that his hand is moving slowly along his erection, but her focus is on Nikaido and how he rolls his hips against her at a steadily increasing pace. It's not just her - a quick glance to the side and she finds Senga watching him as well, but not for long. His eyes follow as Nikaido moves a hand from her thigh to her waist, holds her firmly, and from there he lets his gaze run along Kawaei's body until he meets her eyes. She almost expects him to kiss her, but he doesn't, only reaches for her hand and scoots up a little to make it easier for her to reach his cock. If he had been looking to get off he would have done it better on his own, as she's far more concentrated on Nikaido on top of and inside her, but he's not. His freed hand travels down her body, stops at her navel where he runs his finger around it, swiftly dips into it and he feels her stomach muscles tense at the touch, hears how she inhales sharply. Could as well be because of Nikaido, though, and he continues down to where she'll really get something out of his touches. She had been close to coming before, and it doesn't take much until they bring her back to the point where her noises grow higher. Senga changes his mind, though, and pulls away too quickly, the heat pooling inside of her subsiding just as quick.  
"Rina," he mumbles, not sure about the name choice, but he feels like using her last name in this kind of situation would be strange. "Ride on top?" She turns to him fully this time, first surprised to be called by her first name, then she nods. Even though Nikaido has his eyes on her only, following the way her body moves with his thrusts, he must have paid more attention to the two of them than it had seemed like; he pulls back with in seconds.

Senga catches Nikaido's lips as he lies down where Kawaei had been on her back - she hesitates at first, but straddles him without bothering to make them pay attention to her. She knows they will, and she's not patient enough anyway. As she sinks down on him he groans against Senga, low and soft, muffled by the other's lips, but they break apart within seconds after. Shifting her hips back and forth a few times has his eyes back on her, one hand on her waist and the other running along the inside of her thigh, feels it tense under his touch. She's sensitive everywhere now, nerves twitching no matter where her skin touches his, and Nikaido seems to be very aware of it. He just watches her as she moves on top of him, up and down, teases with feather-light touches over her thighs, stomach, breasts, and she leans into it for more. A bit away now, far enough that he can't reach either of them without stretching, Senga is sitting up in the bed. He's watching them, so intensely that it's close to embarrassing, blush burning hot on her cheeks as she keeps moving. Nikaido is meeting her halfway, thrusts shallow but effective every time she goes down, and she closes her eyes to focus on the feel of him inside instead of on the way Senga watches them.

Then Nikaido's hips still, hands leave her waist and thigh, leaving her to rock against him all on her own. It's not enough to stop her, her stomach is starting to tighten again as the friction if him inside her starts feeling really good, but the movement below her has her curious. She opens her eyes to see Nikaido pulling Senga in close, leaning his upper body on one elbow. The other hand is on Senga's waist until he's on his knees next to Nikaido's head, then moves to his cock once he's satisfied with the distance between them; basically none at all. It's hot and dirty the way Nikaido looks so pleased when he sucks Senga's cock into his mouth, lips stretching around it. As if moving on their own, Kawaei's hips grind harder a couple of times at the sight, has Nikaido groan around his length, and as strange as she thinks it feels, it just grows hotter when he does.

It almost makes Senga feel bad when he realizes Nikaido basically left Kawaei to do all the work, but he feels too good to say anything about it. Nikaido's mouth is exceptional, as always, and he swears it has to do with how he enjoys it almost more than the one he's giving to. Senga has never been able to wrap his head around it, but there is something about giving oral that has Nikaido hot and impatient, has always been, and it's easy for him to tell by the vibrations in his throat that today is not any different.  
"Kenpi," he moans against the head of his cock, at the same time as Kawaei gives a sudden gasp; a quick glance shows him that Nikaido's hips are flexing on their own, and he figures out on his own that his name was said as a warning, not a sign of pleasure.

She's startled when there's hands on her back, sneaking their way around to her front, one stopping at her breast, the other continues down, and her muscles jump when it goes below her navel. The heat of Senga's body spreads across her back, and there's just something about the feeling of the two of them on each side of her, below and behind, inside and outside. Her hair is stroked aside and lips find their way to the back of her neck, Nikaido thrusts hard and fast now, Senga is rubbing her without holding back, but it's the combination of the physical contact and her playful dirty thoughts that has her coming, her entire body quivering in between them. Nikaido follows quickly, slams into her a few times before he groans deep in his throat as he goes over the edge.

With gentle pushes Senga guides her onto her hands and knees and Nikaido meets her halfway with a kiss on the cheek. After hesitating just the slightest Senga slides two fingers inside her, relieved when she squeezes around him and pushes back against the touch. He asks her if she's okay, if she's ready, and he thinks he hears her agree, but doesn't move until he's handed the condom package he had dropped next to the pillows. There's no doubt Nikaido has heard her answer, and his action confirms it for Senga, who rolls the condom on, then enters her in one smooth motion. His breath almost hitches at the feeling, warmth and wetness around him, a feeling that he has wanted to feel for a while now. The wait has made him impatient, though, he's not sure he'll be able to keep it up for long, but by the way she bucks her hips and tightens just the slightest around him he guesses Nikaido is touching her as well.

"Feels good right?" Nikaido whispers, lips so close to her that they almost brush against her earlobe. "He's good, isn't he?" There's nothing for her to answer - her body has already told him all he needs to know. It takes them much less time now; a couple minutes and they have her moans growing higher in pitch, and her second orgasm is so sudden that Senga stops entirely, biting into his lower lip while he feels her squeeze tight around him. Her thighs are tired to their limit, they all realize, and Nikaido rolls aside and gets up while Senga turns her onto her back, legs spreading on their own accord.  
"You want to come again? I won't last long," Senga warns as he pushes inside her, a deep moan escaping his throat.  
She shakes her head. "I'm done." He almost looks relieved, picks up a fast pace, reaching for his own climax only. Nikaido exits the bathroom, stays by the door just watching them from behind. She spots him, remembers his look from before, and pulls Senga in closer to whisper. "You should come on his face," and she's kind of joking, giggling a little, a giggle that sounds much too innocent for both what she's saying and doing. Senga gives a small laugh between his rushed breaths, and as if he had heard her Nikaido gets back onto the bed, lies down next to them.

There is no way he did hear, though, because when Senga pulls out just before he comes, pulls the condom off just as abruptly, he looks like he didn't expect it, like he's surprised. But when Senga moans his name as he scoots up, Nikaido opens his mouth without thinking, even gives the final sucks. It's gives her that strangely hot feeling again; Kawaei just stares as he swallows it down after Senga comes, then breaks out in soft giggles.  
"Kinky," she comments, and Nikaido shuts her up with a kiss that almost makes her wish she wasn't too tired to bother asking them to get her off once more.

 

“Next time...” She blushes – they haven't talked about this being anything other than a one time thing. “Can you... Can both of you do it?” They look back and forth between her and each other, obviously thinking the same thing, that they just did, and she catches on. “No, I mean like... at the same time...” She tries to not look them in the eyes, but when she sneaks a glance at them to see their reactions, she can't help but laugh. Nikaido isn't moving a single millimetre as he attempts to process what she just said, while Senga's chest is turning red in what probably is a blush, but he also discretely covers the lower part of his body.  
“Well, if you... I mean, if you –”  
“Of course!”  
“Nika, shut up! If you're okay with it, I guess we can?” Nikaido nods in agreement. “But only if it's what you want, we'd never ask you...”  
“Well, I am asking.” Kawaei smiles, then leans her head back onto Senga's arm.  
“You've done that before?” Nikaido is curious to know, and she shakes her head in response. “Anal? No? But then... why us?”  
“Because you do it, right? You sure do,” she looks back at Senga at the end of her sentence.  
“Oh, he takes it too, and he likes it, but he won't admit it easily.” Senga smiles mischievously at Nikaido, who doesn't even try to answer, just mutters something under his breath.  
“I want to try.” She tries to sound confident saying it, but they all know it's not something you suggest just like that. “And if I'm going to try it, I should try it with people who know what they're doing, right? I trust you not to hurt me.”  
“We'll consider it. Right, Nika? We'll have to talk about it first.” It's obvious that to her that Senga wants to give her some more time to think, but it's not obvious enough for all of them.  
“Why? What is there to talk about?”  
“Can't you try to be a gentleman once in a while?” Senga sits up, mirrored by Nikaido, and Kawaei lays back, looking from one to the other.  
“If you want me to think it through before we do it, how about you demonstrate it next time instead, and then we decide?” She winks, and on their sheets she looks nothing like the innocent idol girl she is in public.

\---

“Why do you even know it's called “crop top”, though?” They're walking down the corridors to their dressing room, just having performed their latest single at Music Station, when Senga suddenly decides to ask.  
“Why are you talking about crop tops?” Kitayama joins in, “no wait, do I really want to know? You're not playing with cheerleader outfits or something, are you?” He wrinkles his nose, as if having imagined something very unpleasant.  
“First, why are you asking that now? Second, I have a sister, that's why, and third,” Nikaido looks at Kitayama, “I haven't worn a cheerleader outfit since spring 2012.”  
“That's just two years ago,” Tamamori cuts in, looks as if he's going to say something more, but he gets interrupted by a loud voice coming from the dressing room they just passed by.  
“I know who I was thinking of when I said you look like someone!” the voice shouts, and with a huge smile Takahashi Minami appears, her hand around Kawaei's wrist, pulling her along. “You, guys, stop!” All seven of them turn around to watch her put Kawaei right next to Nikaido before she takes a step back to look at them next to each other.  
“You kind of have a point,” Fujigaya mumbles, looking back and forth between them.  
“Right?!” She looks highly entertained. “They could totally be siblings. I mean some siblings don't look that much alike, but these two do and they aren't even related!” Kawaei's cheeks and Nikaido's ears are growing redder and redder, not finding the idea of looking like siblings very appealing, considering the circumstances. Them blushing doesn't seem that out of place, after all they're being stared at by seven pairs of eyes (plus those belonging to a few more girls peeking out from the dressing room), but when Kitayama notices Senga's ears as well, the wheels start turning. As soon as the girls return to their dressing room and the boys continue walking, he's up next to Nikaido and Senga.  
“'Crop top', was it?” Neither of them answer. “Please tell me you didn- oh you did, you totally did.” 


End file.
